Memoirs of a geisha
by TheFallenangel927
Summary: Will be deleted. If anyone wants to take this story over just send me a message that you are.


I stared at my reflection in the mirror, Admiring myself. My hair was done up in a most elaborate bun, with a comb designed by the most famous comb maker of Japan. My kimono was from the baron's I was flawless. The most wanted geisha in all of Kyoto. I smiled as I turned around and frowned. Behind me was the person who I hated the most. My mother

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I am here merely to wish you good luck." she said calmly.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Now is that some way to act towards your mother." she said.

"You are not my mother!" I said, "My mother would have not done what you have done!"

"I have done nothing wrong." she said.

"Exactly!" I yelled as I grabbed the edge of my mirror, "You have done nothing at all and yet look you!"

She stared at me confusion in her eyes.

"You who lived the life of luxury but cared nothing for your child!" I yelled, "and then you left with that fisherman from Yoroido. You left with him. Leaving me behind!"

"Hatsumomo..." she said, "I love you."

She stretched out her arms as if whe were to hug me.

"Get out." I said, "Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

I picked up a brush and threw it my mirror. I shattered into a million pieces. I fell to my knees and proceeded to cry.

"Don't cry my little one." her voice echoed in my head

"Shut up." I whispered.

"You'll ruin your pretty make up." she continued

"Shut up." I said my voice getting louder.

"There. See? Let me fix it for you." she said

"Shut up!"

"I love you." She said her voice fading out on the last word.

"Liar!" I yelled before throwing everything my hands could reach, "You never loved me! Never!"

I screamed. I cried. I threw everything in my room. I knew to everyone else I looked as if I was possessed by some vengful demon and in all honesty I think that I was. My mother, who was barely there for me in life, seemed to never leave me in her death.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

"Hatsumomo! Enough!" yelled Mrs. Nitta from behind me.

I turned around and stared at her, my eyes wild with panic.

"You are disgracing this okiya. Stop this foolish tirade now!" she yelled at me her smoke from her pipe making her seem like a imposing dragon rather than the small woman that she was.

I stood up and rose to my full height. Closing my eyes and my mind from all thoughts of my mother. I opened them again I was there again. The geisha who was most loved in Kyoto. Not the crazy child of a fool hardy mother.

"Have you been crying?! Now we have to do your make-up all over again! Have you no shame!" she yelled at me. "Pumpkin! Tell Amaya to give up her room to Hatsumomo for now and then come and clean this mess!"

"Hai!" she said staring at me.

I glared at her and she squeaked and ran off to do what Mother had told her to do. I looked around at the mess I made. Make-up was strewn across the room and shards of my mirror reflected back my image in hundreds of smaller images. I stared at them. My make-up had ran. My hair was undone, My comb was gone. I looked more like a murdered woman than a beautiful geisha. I glared at it before storming out my room angry.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in Amaya's mirror. I was beautiful again. Mother was standing behind me determined to not let me be in a room by myself again. I twirled. My kimono danced around me in vibrant shades of red, gold and black.

"There. Now Hatsumomo. You better not pull another--"

"I know okaa-san. I know." I said walking out of the room.

Mother hurried in front of me ready to meet our last minute guests. Granny stood there looking me over with a smile.

"Ah, Hatsumomo. As beautiful as ever!" she said before scraping together two stones together for luck.

I stepped out into the main entrance where mother was evaluating two girls in a carriage.

"Hm. I'll take this one!" she said grabbing the smaller one and pulling her into the okiya.

"Satsu! Satsu!" she yelled as she desperately reached for her but the carraige driver had alreasy begun to run off.

"Satsu! SATSU!" she yelled.

"Pumpkin!" yelled Mother.

"Hai!" said Pumpkin appearing out of nowhere.

"Take her to your room. Make sure she stays quiet!" she said practically throwing the girl at Pumpkin.

"Hai!" Pumpkin said before dragging her off.

The girl continued to scream her eyes darting all over the place looking for an escape. I was smirking until her eyes landed on me. They were a blue-gray. Just like my mother's.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my first Memoirs of Geisha fic. What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Ja Ne!  
**


End file.
